Naruto: Trouble Trouble Trouble, An Action & Horror Fic
by Sonata-Time-Flare-Nocturne-Aoi
Summary: Story complete! Sasuke and his teammates are demon hunters, they roam their country to eliminate these horrors as much as possible. One day, they meet strange demons, very different from all they have known and that's where it all begins. Rated M for graphic content and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Story**: Naruto: Trouble | Trouble | Trouble, An Action & Horror Fic  
**Author**: Nocturne  
**Written**: November 11th, 2019  
**Genre**: Action/Horror  
**Rating**: M  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or its fateful team of shinobi.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Snowflakes, snowy streets, white roofs, a cold and dark atmosphere even when it was daylight. That's what the village of Yuki looked like since the demons had come into it. It was not cold enough even with the snow, it was just magical that most of the year it could snap like that. Unfortunately, the poor inhabitants of this village were the victims of these monsters, the beautiful color of the white and cold soil was always stained with their blood.

The rapid steps of a silhouette were heard, crackling the snow under the soles of his feet. Behind her, an imposing shadow chased her at a brisk pace. The old lampposts revealed the shape of this shadow, the frightened person turned his eyes wide and screamed all she could. White wings, a body of the same color, imposing legs, a griffin's head, it looked like a mythical creature but it was abominable for the victim. The creature eventually catch up with the poor being who had not asked for anything, the only thing he should have done was to leave the house.

The thing leaps on him, piercing him with a huge claw then planted his great jaw in the hollow of his blow tearing his pulpit. The victim's eyes became opaque and empty of life. The monstrosity quickly recoiled, her head turned sharply, as if fighting herself, under the glow of the lamppost, one could see on the white ground its shadow which diminished slowly to become a thin silhouette then, long pink hair was mixed with the snow. The girl put her hands in front of her thin face, looking in horror at the dismembered victim.

"What did I do?!" whispered the panicked freak.

Not far away, a sunny-haired person would run as fast as she could in search of her friend, he knew that leaving her alone was catastrophic. His questions disappeared from his head when he saw with horror the scene standing before his eyes. He approached the little woman who had no expression on her face and lifted her up, carrying her like a princess.

"It's nothing Ma Sakura. Tell yourself that he made the mistake of existing and that you punished him," said the blond with deep hatred for these human beings.

In front of the old doors of the snow-covered village, five people stood straight there with a very mysterious aura. We knew them, however, because it was thanks to them that cities, villages, or other could have peace and not fear these abominations. Why did they arrive in their world and set the chaos and scare everyone on this planet? That, they did not know it at all. These individuals were not the only hunters in the world and fortunately, everyone had become hereditary, their parents, their grandparents were, and they had to put an end to this. But they did not know one thing, the monsters were not all the same, they knew that because of their bite.

"Are you ready for the massacre?" asked the leader of the team.

"Of course we are ready, Sasuke"! replied the playful blonde.

"Well, before doing anything, I propose to find a place where we can lodge, I feel we will have to stay here a good time."

Always true to himself this Shikamaru, he and his presentiments that remained very effective. We looked for a house large enough, but still discreet to be able to stay quietly there. Strangely, we did not have a long time to find what we were looking for. An old building imposing but rather apart from the others, given the condition of the house no one should live there, but a monster could be there then it was necessary to be careful. One of us pushed the front door, which squeaked, dust scattered all over the place. To our astonishment and even though the inside was dusty, the house was furnished and there was electricity.

"I think this place is perfect, a little cleaning and it will be good," says the young woman with a penchant for cleanliness.

Suddenly, there were squeaks, before we got this house, we would have to get rid of the occupants. Our huntsmen made us understand that they were not mere humans. We each took out a weapon. Not even having time to breathe a good shot, something unrecognizable jumped on Ino, it was flattened like a pancake, but it took more to kill her, she took two daggers in each hand and thrust them into both sides of the skull of the little beast. Quick. But it was not necessary to speak too quickly, two other rather colossal animals appeared, one had long teeth and a face without eyes. The other had long arms with long claws.

Without thinking, they rushed on Suigetsu and Shikamaru, each had his weapon, Suigetsu pulled with a rifle on the beast, he only touched his right arm which did not stop him, he avoided it and just took out a saber. Armed with his sword, he turned so that the monster was in profile and his arm was at his disposal and cut him off at once. The monster screamed in pain, he thought they did not feel anything. I decided to take care of his other arm, the demon was now without arms. With both of us, we pierced him and he ended up in dust like all the others. On the other side Shikamaru was fighting as he could while avoiding his fangs, if he was bitten, it would be destroyed. He received a helping hand from his teammate who was coming from behind, took out a long wire and jumped on the demon's back, passing the piece of iron around his neck. She started shooting as hard as she could, while Shikamaru finished with it, two more arrived. It was their hideout or what? We will never do it alone if others arrive.

We were fighting together as we could, the last monster was beautiful, it was a shame to have to finish with him, a powerful shot of his wings swept them at once, it was really not human! The door opened with a crash, a feminine figure was present, panting as if she had run as fast as possible. Her long pink hair was down her back, her green eyes shining brightly yet, her face was so cold that one would think she had lived the worst things you can imagine. Not far away, a boy with blond hair ran to the house shouting at the girl to come back here. The monster laughed and rushed towards the girl. We were amazed, one monster was attacking another, she was going to be annihilated if she stayed there!

"Go away! Do not stay there otherwise you will die!" I screamed.

Too late, the girl took a blow and flew against a wall, a crackle was heard but yet, it did not seem to hurt on the contrary, she smiled, but a very bad smile like if this girl was different from the one who had just entered. His friend arrived too late, the transformation was already happening. Long white wings, a big body, a griffin's head, giant paws and a chilling look. She rushed on the other demon with rage, he was nothing in front of her, she shredded on all sides and he ended up in dust. His friend looked at the white beast furiously.

"Sakura! Why did you do that? You must not interfere! Let them kill these humans!" said the blond with a bad look for the hunters.

"Do not look at us like that, dirty demon!" said the white-haired boy aiming for his rifle.

"Yours! You are hunter… go from here, you will never survive!" cried the friend of the beast furiously.

He told us to leave while he hated us? A few seconds of silence arrived, the time that the white beast takes again human form. The hunter's rifle shifted its target and was about to shoot the pink-haired girl, she was once again different from before, frightened and distraught, and was holding her head.

"Stop!" shouted the rose. "Naruto… leave them alone. They did nothing wrong, quite the contrary..."

"Suigetsu, calm down," said the girl with mother-of-pearl eyes.

"But Hinata, they are demons! Why do not you react?"

"But you see they are not like the others; they would have already attacked us!" intervened the blonde.

"I'm fed up! I do not understand anything, we do not care! They are not killed. And then you," Sakura pointed out, "Why did you help us? You're not supposed to kill us? Then why fight with one of yours?"

Suigetsu was lost, angry and it really annoyed him. He really did not know what to do.

What were these demons? Nice demons?

Impossible, it did not exist…

* * *

**Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I had never seen Suigetsu so pissed off and carried away, who was calm and thoughtful all the time. It's true, we were faced with very strange individuals, a demon who had protected us and another who reproached him for having made this gesture. I was dubious, the demon who had appeared before us was simply spectacular, being a hunter, I should get up, take out my gun and finish with them, but a hint of curiosity prevented me. I moved my eyes towards the girls, they looked rather calm and serene, knowing them, they did not feel threatened and it disturbed me a lot. My eyes changed direction to go to this demon girl, I really did not understand, yet, the other with the head stupefied that seemed to hate us, but she did not hesitate to show herself and transform herself to fight one of her own and there she had her hands in front of her face and seemed very disturbed, she regretted what she had done? Naruto, who spoke, did not like being in the same room with us.

"We have nothing to say to you," said the demon tactfully. "Come on Sakura," he ordered.

He approached her, grabbed her arm and lifted her. Against all odds, the girl with pink hair pushed back her friend.

"It's not because I'm a demon that you have to treat me like a bitch!" she spat in her face.

He watched her very touched by her way of talking to her, to believe that it was the first time she had raised her tone with him. I was smiling, it was fun to see as a scene, they were so concerned that we could cut them out right away and yet... the girl turned to us with a different expression, she was gentle and showed no distrust of us.

"The last watches of this village are in an abandoned hotel, on the other side of the field to the east. If you do, come to the hotel at the entrance of the village and we will explain everything," insists his eyes on the white-haired man.

Then no one. They had disappeared in no time, for helping us so much? I turned to girls who had not said anything so far.

"It's really strange anyway, these two people are really out of the ordinary! Why are they helping us like this?" asked the pretty blonde.

"Stop dreaming, I'm sure it's just a trap! We cannot trust them!" retorted Suigetsu.

"This girl has still saved our life. I think that tomorrow we should go take a look, I propose to blow up the hotel if it is infested with demons," suggested the strategist.

"But... if ever it's true, what will we do next?" wonders the brunette.

"We'll go see them; I wonder what they have to tell us?" Sasuke replied simply. "We should go to rest. From dawn we will go there."

All nodded positively, even Suigetsu did not grumble, if Sasuke had decided so he should not contradict his decisions. Since he had known the dark man who saved his life, Suigetsu followed him wherever he went and even gave his life for him. So even if he had serious doubts about what Sakura said, he will not say anything and will just follow his leader.

All climbed the old staircase, creaked at every step. Upstairs was a dark corridor with little light to illuminate it, on each side there were two doors. Then one down the hall. After checking, one led to the bathroom and the other four to rooms, they all said good night, and everyone went to his room.

* * *

**Thoughts of the five hunters**

This passage in this village was to be banal, with fights and then we would have left here. But no, we had to fall on these two beings... One who seemed to hate us and she who would give her life to save us. This meeting would change our habits and for good.

Even I, who found meaning in everything, was completely lost. I had always had a picture of monsters as very negative. But they had managed to make me doubt and I really wanted to know what they had to reveal to us.

I really did not like that, for me, those two things were playing out for us. They manipulated us to come to an end and stabbed us in the back. I could not believe they would help us without a second thought. Although I respected Sasuke, I did not like the idea of going to this hotel. We'll see tomorrow ...

What a party! I was happy to fight against these demons, a blonde like me fight as I did, we do not see everywhere admit! But the arrival of this boy and girl broke my spirits. I felt a sense of incomprehension but also of excitement, I felt that this meeting was only going to spice up our lives, is it a good thing?

I do not think they lied to us, but I do not know if they do it for us, or if they have something in their heads. This girl intrigues me a lot and this boy really seems to blame us for I do not know what. I waited impatiently to know everything they had to say to us. I will have to hide my shyness so that they do not feel that I am weak inside me...

**End**

* * *

**Hotel**

You see the hunters' house? In front of her were three roads, one going west, one going east and the other north. If you go to the north and contemplate the snow-laden roads, empty without anyone who walks there, for fear of leaving it there. You will come across a beautiful building with floor, a smoke coming out of the chimney and going into the sky while disappearing little by little. Soft lights passed through the curtains of the windows, proof that there were people awake. Indeed, the demons were waiting impatiently for their two friends to return. The only sound we heard in the room was the crackling of the fireplace. Three people were in what appeared to be a kind of living room.

One was sitting cross-legged, staring at the embers, her hair was blond, short, tied in four duvets, two at the top and two at the bottom, astonishing as a hairstyle. She had eyes as green as a tree. Another individual was present, he was lying on a black leather couch. Her hair was wildly brown, and her hair was just black. He had two red triangles drawn on each of his cheeks. The last was sitting cross-legged on the legs of the only man in the room. She had long red hair unevenly coiffed: a smooth side and a side that went into a spin. And yet it was not what we noticed as soon as we looked at it. One eye was wrapped in a bandage and the other was red.

In a split second, the door opened on the fly. Sakura was walking briskly to the middle of the room, while Naruto was standing back, his arms crossed and his brows frowning.

"I do not care what you think Naruto! I do not really care! For me, it's a perfect opportunity!" began the rose.

"Do you realize what you did? Do you know they could use it to kill us too?" Naruto retorted.

"You know that I do not care about my fate, as you, you will not die, that's all that matters."

"But calm! This is the first time I see you so angry! What is happening?" wonders the demon to one-eye.

"Ask Sakura!"

All stared at the so-called Sakura. She defied them with her eyes and simply explained what had happened. One of the two girls came to the rose, lifted her hand and slammed it on her cheek. A slap was heard, a cheek began to blush, a head left on the side and all this in complete silence.

"Are you unconscious? I know how you feel, but it's anything! Act this way! You could die at any moment; they will not hesitate to kill you!" yelled the blonde.

"I do not want to be like those demons! Then I learn to control myself little by little! I want to be like them, can you understand that?"

"Are you stupid? You'll never be like them, because you're a monster ... a monster!"

The monster in question maliciously looked at her friend, it was the first time that she got away like that, but her words had touched her deeply because, she did not like what she was, and she did everything for do not think about it. His hands began to shake, they knew right away that the rose would lose control if Temari did not leave the room. The brown man who was discreet caught the blonde by the arm and took him elsewhere. The woman in red, quickly changed shape. Blindfolded, an imposing but majestic look. She jumped on Sakura without being too abrupt, she plastered on the ground to calm her.

"Calm down Sakura, relax! These are your friends calm you! I'm mad, I'm furious! I do not know what to do! This is where I feel Karin leap on me. Yes, between us, we feel who is who ... I feel that I calm down, but I want to Temari, yes, I blame him. I cannot stay here."

After Karin waited for Sakura to no longer tremble to retreat quickly, she returned to her normal form. She looked at her sister sadly, she did not even look at him and ran from the inn, Naruto panicked, was going to run after him, but the redhead stopped him.

"Leave her. Do not worry, I think she'll be calm tonight," reassured the demoness.

The blond took one last look at the front door and resigned himself. They all went to bed, passing a very agitated night for some.

* * *

**Hunters' House**

Dawn arrived quickly for the hunters, they were already ready to attack, these monsters must surely sleep like big pigs so it would be the right time to go to their meetings. All were very quiet, their goal, to blow up this hotel if it was ever infested with monsters. They left the place where they slept the time to empty this village of monstrosities. The atmosphere of this place whether it was day or night was the same, there was nobody. The view was magnificent and mystical, everything was immaculate white.

According to the words of the pink haired demon, we had to continue east and pass a field to reach the hotel. So that's what they did. The only sound that the it was possible to hear the crackling of the snow beneath their feet, the road they took seemed endless, the only thing they saw was that whitish path, had they lied to them? After a good twenty minutes of walking, they finally saw this field, it was magic, you could see the yellow sunflowers under the snowflakes that had been deposited on their petals. The thickness of the snow in this expanse of flowers looked important, but that did not stop them from crossing it. The hunters had to force on their leg to pass this meadow, they were quite heavy, they were even demon killers, they remained human beings. In any case, they would need a little rest before entering the building. She was in front of them,

I looked at them discreetly, they finally listened to me, I would not have believed ... I knew in advance that with the number of demons in this house, they would have a lot of trouble getting rid of it that's why I decided to help them again if things ever got out of hand. Why would I do that, do you tell me? It was complicated, really ... One side of me told me to destroy them and another side wanted to follow the path that my parents had started. I wanted to decide my destiny, already that I hated myself for what I had become, I had to redeem myself by helping them. A monster who hunted his? A little crazy indeed, especially when you are a monster who hates and loses control easily. My friends were probably right, I maybe it was wrong to fight what I was, but it was my decision and it will never change. Unwittingly, I had become attached to them, while they had done nothing for, was I completely mad? Surely.

At the inn, everyone was already up. Their friend still had not come home and they were worried. Temari was angry at him for talking to her that way, it was her fault that Sakura was gone, was she coming back? For Kiba, even an idiot would understand where Sakura was.

"The only way she can come back is to go to her and be forgiven," fixed Temari.

"We do not even know where she is!" Naruto snapped

"Naruto ... I thought you'd be the first to guess where Sakura was," the redhead was indignant.

A gleam lit up the blonde's eyes. Yes, it could only be that, this unconscious had gone to help them.

"Well, we know what we have to do," added the blond.

It took us a good hour to prepare our weapons and especially the explosive object, we were rested and ready to end this threat. I wondered if they already knew we were in front of their hiding place, maybe it was a trap, but I felt that I could trust this girl. Seen more closely, there was not even a door, at least it was torn from his wall. I walked slowly up the stairs and I looked discreetly inside the first room. Two men were sleeping deeply, lying in the middle of the living room. I never thought they would be so carefree; they would die but would not even realize it.

I made a sign to Hinata and took out my sword, she understood again where I was coming from and took out her own. We entered the house discreetly and advanced with wolf steps, our blades brandished at the highest, as soon as we arrived at their inert bodies, we sank our swords into the heart, and they disappeared in dust. I knew that after that, the others would feel our presence. Shikamaru ran inside the house and put the bomb under a piece of furniture and set it on the road, five minutes, that's what it would take to explode.

As expected, when we were getting ready to leave the house. A creature jumped on us wildly. We avoided him easily and Suigetsu, who was coming behind him, shot one of his bullets in the head. Several demons appeared; this place was really infested. The two girls took care of the two who were on the stairs. The three of us cared for others. Sword blows in the wind, dust flying, everything went quickly and yet there was only two minutes left before the bomb exploded. I yelled at them to get out of the house and stay away from it. My inattention cost me a blow in the face, I flew across the room, my friends were out of the house and shouted my name. At least they would be safe. I saw many of them approaching me, they were going to bite me when a wall exploded next to me. The demons were exploded by what appeared to be another demon, I recognized it among a thousand. A smile appeared on my lips.

"It's too late, everything will explode," I whispered in a barely audible breath.

She knocked on the floor of the kitchen and grabbed at me with her teeth, without biting me, I saw that for her it was difficult to restrain herself. She threw me into the hole and went into it, covering me completely. We did not even know each other, and she threw herself on me to protect me?

Outside the house, the other hunters were in the field, a good place to protect themselves. Their friend had to get by, they did not imagine that he could die now. Suigetsu could not stay here doing nothing, he was about to run to the massive mold, but four people appeared before him.

"So it's for them that Sakura risk his life…" murmured the blonde.

"Where is she?" spat brown.

"She's in the house with one of the hunters," Karin sniffed quietly.

"You should hide, the house will explode in a few seconds!" warns the blonde in the ponytail.

"But" was the only thing Naruto could get out of his mouth. The house exploded in a thousand pieces, screams of demons were heard, flames roamed the old wood of the building, destroying it little by little, a few seconds later, we saw only ashes and debris but no sign of Sakura and Sasuke.

* * *

**Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The explosion had formed a huge smoke, all narrowing to see only one form that would show that the hunter and the demon are alive, but nothing. Temari regretted the words she had said to her friend, if the blonde had not done that maybe Sakura would have stayed awake and she would not be in danger now. The creatures felt the presence of their friend as well as their enemy, neither of them dead. Naruto hurried to the ruins, followed by Suigetsu. Indeed, the hunters were very concerned about the state of Sasuke, this explosion was such that no one could survive. It was with a ball in the stomach that all followed the two impatient.

I thought that I would have suffered, that the pain would be so great that I would like to die or that I would be no longer of this world, but it was necessary that this girl arrives and that she throws herself on me in order to protect. What was taking him? Did she forget who she was and what we represented for this devil? Speaking of creatures, she was on me and had returned to her human form. If she were dead, she would have fallen to dust, these monsters were really stubborn despite their imprudence. In any case, it was the second time she had saved a hunter, this girl really had a problem. I tried to move. Fortunately, I had nothing to break, I sat up, pushing Sakura aside, I could break his neck on the spot and tear off his head, but his gesture prevented me. I heard footsteps coming to us, I pushed the debris out of the house and got up. A blonde fury passed beside me without even paying attention to my presence, while my friends came to meet me. I made them sign that everything was fine for me.

The pink-haired girl's friends had crouched around her, Sakura was still unconscious, taking her home on her back was not inconsequential and she knew it. They did not really understand why she was doing all this. Chance for the young rose, being a demon had advantages, his human body could recover more quickly than a civilian's body. She did not take long to recover. Sasuke, who was utterly disoriented, stepped toward the rose with a furious step, the abominations growling, but the hunters stood up in their path. The taciturn leaned toward the rose and grabbed it by the collar of his dress.

"Why did you do that? Tell me why kind of unconscious! I did not ask you anything! Nothing at all!" cried Sasuke furiously.

"A thank you would not have been a refusal. I see that my rescue did not leave indifferent the big hunter! Otherwise, I will not be in this world anymore," replied the rose, still weak.

He let go of it suddenly, dropping the demon heavily on the boards and then stood up silently, she was absolutely right and it put him out of him. Kiba shoved Shikamaru and turned to Sasuke while pointing to the girl still on the ground.

"Do you want to know why she did that? This madwoman as you say, think she can become like you, a demon slayer, a hunter! It's your fault if she's in this state now. he said with difficulty.

"But it's completely foolish," Suigetsu said immediately. "You make fun of us, are you? Then, Sasuke almost passed there too, I'll call you back."

"No, we do not make fun of you, and I'm sorry for your friend, maybe I should not have saved him, anyway. My parents were like you, demon hunters, just like Temari and Kiba. We have become so because of these abominations and now we are like them, monsters," explained the young rose.

I wanted so much to meet hunters! So, when I saw you in this house, I had to do everything so that nothing happened to you, even if my friends did not agree with me ... For them, our role is to kill you and conversely, but what is a life full of banality? Without any risk? If we cannot choose our way? In addition, we could serve you greatly, we know a lot of things about demons that you would not even imagine. Their weak point as their strong point. We all know here that if the demons are present, it is because there is a queen or a king somewhere, that there is the very essence of evil somewhere in on this planet. I want her to disappear forever. look one by one his friends. If you do not want this life, then stay here to rot, but it's out of the question that I stay here, I want to fight!

I had said everything that was important to me, I really hoped that they would understand me and that they would accept us, my dear friends certainly did not risk to be delighted with my speech, but they knew perfectly well that I was right and my arguments could convince. I was determined to defeat my race, even at the end of the fight.

I understand better your motivations, I began to believe that you completely lost the head, you, the demons. As your friends think, a hunter remains a hunter and a demon remains a demon. Your case is always special, you think, think, feel and most importantly, you have not tried to eat us.

"Do not talk too fast, you never know what could happen in your sleep," Temari laughed. "I must confess that I spent the night thinking about what Sakura told us the day before, I also apologize for the hurtful remarks I made against you. The probability that hunter and a demon can fight together is surely zero, but not impossible."

We all turned towards her, I looked at her very surprised by what she had just said. I told her I had treated her the way she had, but my sister-in-love regretted what she had done, had she accepted to be forgiven?

\- Temari, are you serious? she said hesitantly.

"The monsters trust us, it will not be difficult to shoot them information and then kill them and for Sakura, I would do the impossible, even follow you," added Karin.

I looked at the boys who were silent, but I could see in their eyes that they were also in agreement. I was ashamed of myself, I thought they would let me down because of my crazy decisions, but no, they would follow me anywhere. I turned now to the hunter's band, all were pensive and did not know what to say, yet the two people who were the least advancing towards me. Each of them took my hand and looked at me with a smile, it was the first time I had a tactile gesture with hunters, and it was strange but pleasant.

"We'll never thank you enough for saving Sasuke," began the blue-eyed blonde.

"But unfortunately, it's impossible for us to do that, we'll leave you in peace and everyone will make his way. We are sorry, but we cannot accept, it's against everything we've done, even if I and Ino find you adorable," Hinata added a soft voice.

"I understand," she answered, extremely disappointed. "You know where to find us if ever..."

"Know one thing, we were ready to fight by your side and to leave our rancor deep inside us. I hope you will not forget it," Naruto said, feeling humiliated by their refusal.

"Let's go," declared the huntsman, leaving a last glance at the rose who was thanking her.

Turning their backs on the demons, the five hunters left without suspecting that their fate would be tied to that of their enemy and that, forever. But the demons had trouble digesting their refusal, they left so suddenly, maybe they regretted? Taking advantage of the departure of the monster killers, creatures still unknown came out of the big field, their demonic form did not bode well. Karin turned her eyes to the direction of the five individuals who had already disappeared, luckily, they would not have seen them. There were five scary beings who looked alike. They had a long black body twisted from left to right, long arms and crooked fingers, big legs and a horrifying face. Their eyes were white, no nose, the monsters were bald, and they drooled like dogs.

"I see there was trouble here," said one of the demons in a very high voice.

"What are you doing here?" We have never seen you in the area. Naruto asked.

"We came to make a household brown," replied the monster, in a very serious voice.

Nobody had time to say a word that the monsters rushed on our friends. Sakura not being surrendered completely stayed on her side, unable to control her demon side if she was weak, so the chances that she would change would be in vain. As for the others, everyone transformed themselves. Karin had become a red beast, her skin was covered with scales, she had dragon wings, and her eyes were covered with a bandage. Her hearing, smell and touch were the only senses she could use. Kiba had become a kind of giant werewolves, her eyes were blood red and was of a very imposing size. Naruto had an ugly demonic form, he had the body of a dog, but no hair. He had a scorpion tail that was paralyzing and an ugly face, big sharp teeth protruding from his mouth and his skin was wrinkled. Temari was a kind of cougar but with three heads and three tails too. His eyes were yellow and long horns grew on the faces of the beast.

"No mercy," Naruto snapped before he hit one of the monsters.

Begun a bloody battle, other monsters resembling the first appeared, to believe that they had all made an appointment here. Karin used his claws to slice the neck of demons, Kiba snatched them all he could, the blood spurted in all directions and the pulpit wandered from left to right in a huge cloud of dust. Naruto amused himself by paralyzing the demons so that Temari could tear off their heads. All were busy fighting that they forgot the presence of their friend on the side. She was trying to transform herself without success. Unfortunately for her, monsters rushed on her at a brisk pace, if she was beheaded, had ended for her. Her eyes closed and she waited for death to embrace her and take away to hell, but nothing. She opened her eyes and saw a blade sinking between the eyes of a monster that went to dust, Sakura turned to the side to see the man who had saved his life.

"We are leaving now," said the dark-haired, smiling.

The hunters had returned, had they seen the whole scene of massacre? They were going to kill the last demon, but Sakura shouted at them to stop. She stumbled toward them and stood at the level of the demon.

"Why have we attacked? Answer me!" Sakura ordered.

"Why? For saving hunts midges of course! From now on, you have all the demons of this planet to back," he said, laughing.

Temari crushed his head with his giant foot. The hunters looked at the demons strangely, it was the first time they saw them in this form. Our creatures became human again in a few seconds. Have all the demons on their backs? They were doomed, it was certain.

"Everything is different now, if the demons are against you. The enemies of our enemies are now our enemies at all," Ino laughed.

* * *

**Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"And Sasuke! You dream? once again called his teammate.

"Huh? Um, sorry..." he said elsewhere.

Why did this memory come back at that time? Was it a sign? Should I be suspicious of them? We had finally agreed to team up with them, with the look that Ino and Hinata had given us at the same time ... Shikamaru proposed to go to Iwaki, the main city of the country, there we might have information about this demonic source. The girls were chatting quietly with the pink-haired demon, the two others stood back, it showed they were not comfortable. The boys also stayed away, we were not ready to become the best friends in the world, anyway it was not what I wanted ... We needed three days to reach our destination, we had met unfriendly demons, we got rid of them habit.

These monsters were real brutes, I had never seen that, in human form, they looked so normal, good except the hair color of some, but we would not have said they looked horrible monsters and the weirdest thing is that they were teaming up with hunters, us and more. We decided to take the train that would take us quickly to the capital of the country, we had no time to lose and our lives were hanging by a thread with all these abominations on our heels. What were we doing? I think I could never find the answer. they looked like horrible monsters and the strangest thing was that they were teaming up with hunters, and so on.

We decided to take the train that would take us quickly to the capital of the country, we had no time to lose and our lives were hanging by a thread with all these abominations on our heels. What were we doing? I think I could never find the answer. they looked like horrible monsters and the strangest thing was that they were teaming up with hunters, and so on. We decided to take the train that would take us quickly to the capital of the country, we had no time to lose and our lives were hanging by a thread with all these abominations on our heels. What were we doing? I think I could never find the answer.

Everyone took his place on the train, I settled down alone wanting to think without being disturbed. But, apparently, it was not the taste of a certain girl who could annoy me to an indescribable point that came to settle at my side. The others looked at us with big eyes, I ignored them completely and concentrated on the landscape. I felt his eyes on me, a look full of mischief, I felt that I was going to spend the trip to suffer mentally.

"Tell me, Sasuke, why accept?" she asked in an interested tone.

"Will you leave me alone if I answer you?" I answered another question.

She was pleased with my answer as she began to smile like a five-year-old, what could be whimsical! I sat up in my seat and looked in front of me, while Sakura was still staring at me, which bothered me a little.

"The girls wanted to team up a lot with you, will know why… then as you said, you can serve us as much as we could serve you, that's it. Do not expect us to become friends, it's professional that's all. You remain our enemies, one of these days, we will fight against each other.

"Um... Okay... I have no desire to fight you it's stupid. I will wait then."

She had said that so calmly and she stared at the seat in front of her, she had just gone from kid to a serious person, I would never understand this girl. I had time to return to my thoughts that I felt a weight on my shoulder, it is not possible, it is a ball this girl! A few minutes ago, she was in great shape and there, she fell asleep, even faster than Shikamaru.

What Sasuke did not notice was the smile he had when he watched the girl sleep. During that time, you could feel the negative waves that surrounded the male demons, see their friend talking to a hunter instead of talking to them, they really did not like it. One of the hunters had noticed. And turned to them with a look full of understanding.

Since they know each other, they do not stop to save each other, so do not be surprised. Myself, to see Sasuke like that, surprises me a lot, he really hates demons even if he does not show it like the other shark. We do not particularly like their closeness you know, even if we appreciate this girl. But I do not think we can do anything about it, life preserves us many surprises.

"What an idea to want to ally with hunters," Temari replied, looking at her friend so calmly. "I understand why you appreciate her, she is so nice, and she does not even hate hunters, so her goal should be to exterminate them," she said, sighing.

"You must really stick to her to follow her in this way," wonders the brunette with early eyes.

"We've known each other since we were very young, we grew up together. Anyway, we could not leave her alone with you, she does not control herself completely, if she ever skidded, you would get her down immediately... Then it can always spice up our lives, even if teaming up with you is not paradise ..." grumbled the handsome blond.

The pretty brunette smiled softly, she knew that behind the hatred that haunted the beautiful blond, there was a tender heart that only wanted to belong to the person who will beat him as ever. On the other side of the row, one of the hunters watched his friends rub shoulders or force to meet for some, the demons. He frowned at the sight of the smile of his friend Hinata, it did not like him that they discuss with their sworn enemies, in fact, he was dead of jealousy. Suigetsu had absolutely no confidence in these monsters but enough in his friends for not saying anything, but if it went wrong, he would not hesitate to clean up, oh! It was even certain; it would even take a pure pleasure. His partner who was sitting next to him was concerned about this turnaround. Had they done well to team up with them? Surely not, but they needed them. So, even if it could be useful to them, he had a bad feeling.

Finally arrived at destination, the troop got off the train and began to walk the quiet streets with discretion. There was a lot of civilians and the demons' thirst for blood was important, even though most of them knew how to control themselves, their instinct remained the same. The young rose had more difficulty than the others, she held Karin's arm firmly, leaving him with big hand marks. Karin knew that for her friend, it was pure suffering. The group had to be careful, among these victims, could hide demons in human form and they surely knew that our dear creatures were "traitors". Night was falling little by little; it was perfect to do their investigation without being too noticeable. After a moment, they found a kind of strip-tease bar where the music could be heard hundreds of meters outside, you could also see a red / pink light passing through the window that was hidden by a thick curtain, you could still distinguish silhouettes dancing with sensuality. The demons smelled the awful smell of other congeners and quite a few were in this bar.

"Well, it's up to us to play!" said Temari, not very cheerful.

"You do not intend to go in there anyway?" Sakura shouted.

"We are pretty well fucked, we can enter easily with a good excuse! I already have my idea! They are so stupid, that they would be fooled by pretty girls. the blonde retorted proudly.

"It's still risky, they may know who you are," Hinata added timidly.

"It's still a good idea. In addition, we will quickly know if you are trustworthy, you could bring back with a band of junk to kill us more easily." Suigetsu said.

Everyone looked at him, everyone had his way. Some were irritated by his reaction, others exasperated by his lack of confidence in the monsters, even if it was normal. One of the demons was more than fed up with these reactions so childish, this guy was still complaining! The girl with one eye stepped toward Suigetsu, who stepped back and went on the defensive immediately.

"Hey, man! If you do not trust us, that's your problem! But I remind you that we have the demons of this planet on our back, because we are teaming with you! So, keep your hate to kill them and put it on the back burner!" the demon with red hair got mad. "Well, take a walk in the streets that are parallel to it or do what you want, the girls go there. If there is a problem, you will know it very quickly."

Karin took the hands of the two girls and went towards the box, furious. The hunters could not say anything and the two friends of the demons were gawking, Karin was rarely irritated and when it did, it was better not to try to counter-attack. As for Suigetsu, he does not react right away. He still could not believe that an insignificant little demon had just spoken to him in that tone. He smiled mischievously; he was going to have fun to rot his miserable life if it was like that.

All watched the creatures leave, their two friends would have wanted to protest, but they had no track, they would stay here to watch that the girls did not risk anything. Suigetsu went for a mumbling round of incomprehensible words, while the other two hunters remained loyal to the post and watched the entrance to the bar. The girls did a little tour of the box and the two monsters were up, on the lowest roof and watched the surroundings. The three young women passed a door, without much astonishment a rather strong man had stood in front of them, he was a simple human. The guard made them understand that they could not enter here in these accoutrements and that it was a bar very reserved for a certain category of people. Temari's

"Me and my friends have heard about this bar, we thought there was still room for three pretty dancers like us," she said with a pout disappointed. "It's a pity you cannot do anything. Well..."

"Wait! If you are here to work," he hastened to say by restyling the girls. Go right and go get ready for customers.

The girls thanked him in a sweet voice and then go to the locker room. Several women were getting ready, most of them were almost naked and not ashamed to hide, they were all beautiful and had envious forms and then they were mostly poor humans between the dirty paws of evil demons. The girls were guided by some Kayako. Very uncomfortable, they tried several outfits, trying to hide their private parts to a maximum. Plus, it was a one-room theme. Temari found a bunny outfit, black bodice in black lace bustier and with a bare back, she had a white ribbon around her neck and small cuffs around her wrists. Karin had a red body completely transparent except at the level of her chest and a little skirt of the same color, her eye was hidden by a small ribbon round and red attached in the same way as her bandage. Sakura had a white, transparent lace bodice that hid her private parts, she had long white gloves of the same fabric and identical stockings.

After getting ready, they had their makeup and hair done. Their role was to go around the bar and distract the men and meet all their desires. They looked at each other and blew a good blow, their hearts were beating fast and a fear was felt, so being dressed was very humiliating for them, after that, the hunters will never be able to doubt them again. The three friends returned to the scene, the view offered to them was unpleasant, naked women, drunk men fiddling with them, dancers who undressed under the eager eyes of desire of these men or rather demons. The girls smiled at each other and left each other, walking between the tables, chairs and armchairs in search of a demon easy to fool.

The task was not very difficult, all already had their target. Temari sensually approached one of these monsters, physically he was in his fifties and he smelled the smell of pure malt whiskey. The man noticed it and his eyes widened, he felt the smell of a demon, it was going to be fun. He settled comfortably in his seat and smiled with perversity, undressing her gaze without any embarrassment, if the young blonde could tear her eyes she would, but unfortunately, she had to play her role perfectly. She ran her hand over the man's and began to caress his arm, circling that horrible being. Temari was surprised to see that the demons had beautifully adapted to the world of humans. This demon dirt put one of his hands on her buttocks, caressing it roughly, she made a grimace and made him a forced smile, she settled on his knees, sticking her buttocks to his crotch. The monster caressed her thighs and smelled the fragrance of the blonde.

"Hum... a congener here. Even if your blood is less attractive, your body is very exciting though..." he whispered.

"Thank our master for making us so sexy. she replied, nibbling on the lobe of her ear. Hmm... speaking of master..." she added, caressing her chest.

On Karin's side, she had found herself in an intimate room with a young and rich man, he had told her about her life before transforming herself, her goal was to gain her trust. He caressed her everywhere and deposited some hiccups which annoyed our demon, but having no choice, she did the same. After a few glasses of champagne, he finally confessed that he had done research on their creator, Karin had fallen on the jackpot. She caressed him on the chest and went down to his crotch, she had a high heart that made him slow down but recovered immediately. She then asked him to tell it all in detail.

Sakura found several men who did not know anything, she noticed that her two friends had been with the same man for a while, they must have found the good ones. The young demon searched everywhere and fell on two demons who stood in front of her, the young rose smiled and tried to pass but they took her arm violently and took him to one of the VIP rooms of the bar. Her eyes expressed fear, did they know who she was? The two horrors moved towards her and began to clumsily touch her, they just wanted to have a good time, but Sakura went into a panic that could not be hidden.

"Do not be afraid my dear, between demons, we can have a good time," said one, smiling.

"I work, you know, if you need me," she said, looking down.

He whispered to her not to worry, one of them stood behind her and the other one preventing her from moving, she was at their mercy and could not turn herself into a public place, anyway she did not have the strength. They wandered their hands over her poor body and tried to undress her. Sakura took courage with both hands and tried to struggle, making them understand that she did not want to, but one of them grabbed his neck violently.

"Do you think we did not recognize you a little traitor? If you let yourself go, we will not say anything," whispered the junk in his ear.

Tears rose to her eyes, she felt so helpless, she was a demon all the same! She looked at them with hate and they, sadistically smiled. He tore off the top of his body revealing his chest. She wanted to scream, but no sound came out of her little mouth. She hid the top of her body as best she could and collapsed to the ground, tears streaming down her cheeks. The two salops began to undress, the young Sakura did not want to finish dirty, she took her last strength to shout as loud as possible the name of her friend Temari.

Temari, who had finished talking with her client, was looking for her friends. She saw Karin come out smiling, she had surely managed to get information. It remained more than to find Sakura. That's where she heard her name, even with that loud music, she knew it was Sakura. Without waiting, the two demons hurried to go to that shrill cry that even the hunters could have heard. She smashed the door under the bewildered eyes of the dancers and customers. They saw two men half undressed and their friend in tears on the floor who was half too. Temari's blood only turned one, she jumped on one of the men, she hit him as hard as possible, Karin who felt the hatred rise in her, added to the fight.

Outside, there was a roar and the sound of a violent fight. As the hunters and the demons were about to enter the bar, a wall exploded, and a figure crossed the street whipping the wall. It was Temari. A monster out of the wall, it was unconscious to change here! Nobody understood what was going on, shouting from everywhere, the panic in the bar was such that everyone was burrowing in and breaking everything. Surprisingly, the other demons of the bar, leaving not wanting to mingle with the story, were they going to tell what was happening? Surely. Humans fled the bar; the hunters could not see what was going on. It was then that they saw Karin go out with Sakura on her half-undressed back.

"We do not care for the moment," Karin shouted. "Pass me your jacket!"

Naruto gave her her jacket and she put it on the shoulders of her friend who had fainted because of the intense emotion. The other hunters came to them, they also asked what had happened. She explained to them what she had done, without saying anything of course. Even the killers of abominations were very surprised, this girl could be a demon, she was extremely fragile. With all that they had done to convince them, they could no longer doubt them. The girls took care of Sakura who was coming back to his senses and who was completely panicked. She needed comfort and there was only one person who could give her right now. The rose looked at him, he was in front of her and looked at her with sadness and hatred, they would never have thought that these monsters were capable of such cruelties, not so much in any case. He was surprised to see the girl get up and jump in his arms, everyone was surprised. She was shaking all over his body and hugging him tightly, he realized that she just needed to feel safe and of course it was to him that she had come to seek comfort. He sighed and hugged her while sitting against the wall. to him she had come to seek comfort. He sighed and hugged her while sitting against the wall. to him she had come to seek comfort. He sighed and hugged her while sitting against the wall.

"You'd better take care of the other blonde," Sasuke said embarrassed that everyone is watching them.

Indeed, they had completely forgotten him. She was down and two horrors were coming towards Temari to give him the coup de grace. It was Shikamaru and Naruto who went to meet these two horrible beings, Shikamaru was fighting with his sword and Naruto had transformed and pulled the pulpit of the monster. When the blonde killed the thing, he took again human form, sighing of relief he did not see the other monster coming towards him, Temari in a momentum pushed it and prepared to take full blow the blow of the creature. Shikamaru also rushed to the monster and pierced his heart, but the most horrible thing happened, before ending up in ashes, the demon hurt Shikamaru. When the girl with four quilts realized what had happened, she uttered a cry of He squirmed his hand in front of his mouth. She crouched down to the gifted man who had his chest broken, he suffered martyrdom and it was only the beginning.

All his friends came to them, even Sasuke who left Sakura in the plane looking at the upset scene.

"He... we must find a place where we can hide and quickly!" shouted Temari with tears in her eyes.

Shikamaru's friends were horrified and could not move an inch. Sasuke and Suigetsu raised the injured man, Naruto and Kiba searched for a house where they could be quiet, and the demons help Sakura to walk. Everything was wrong, Temari was so sorry, if she had not had this crazy idea, none of this would have happened, Sakura would not have been nearly raped and Shikamaru would not be in the worst situation imaginable...

The two demon friends quickly found a small house where they could go back from behind. It was unoccupied but furnished by luck. They put the hunter on a couch that was boiling, he was sweating and sighing in pain. His head hurt terribly and the pain in his chest was unimaginable.

"I'm sorry... It's all my fault," excused the blonde.

"But no! Nobody had predicted that these demons could be capable of such horror," reassured Ino.

"No, you're going to kill us now it's obligatory," Rose added calmly.

Sakura had never been afraid of death on the contrary, it would be a deliverance even if the idea of dying had disappeared for a while. Her gaze fell on the dark, she was sorry for his friend.

He did not understand and Suigetsu either, even if this idea was quite pleasant.

"What she means is that your friend has been hurt by a demon and you know what will happen."

I had just hit, why I did not think rather brothel? No, it's not possible... It's a dream, we're going to wake up and all that will never have happened... I better understood Sakura's look and what she said. My blood boiled, my eyes changed into hatred. I turned to a wall and knocked in as hard as I could. I live the girls in tears, it's normal... What to do when you know that his friend will either die or become a monster...

* * *

**Please review and keep watch for the final chapter, as this fic is updated constantly!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I never thought that I would find myself in such a delicate situation. Shikamaru had been installed in one of the rooms of the unoccupied house and was still unconscious, I could not have any clear thoughts, my friend and teammate was either going to die, or become one of his abominations for which we fought throughout our life. It was limited if I would rather die, but if it changed, what would I do? How would others react? I really did not know anything.

I stared at the fist that had just met the wall of the living room, I had hurt it badly, blood had dried on the joints and the pain was becoming more and more oppressive.  
Keeping my head down, I noticed bare feet in front of me, I raised my head mechanically and saw Sakura with a small wet towel, she handed it to me with a smile, but with a sad and compassionate smile, I could also to see features on her face in pain, I did not see anything physical that could show that she had pain, I concluded that it was psychologically, at the same time, she was almost raped ...  
From that I put my eyes on this person, my heart was lightened and it was really good, I took the piece wet and warm and put it on my fist, I felt tingling that made me grimace, it was really unpleasant. I nodded to thank her, I did not have the strength or the

Enubilated by my pain, I did not notice that the tone had increased between Suigetsu and the two male demons.

"All this is your fault anyway! Why did we accept this stupid alliance brothel?" he said angrily. "Look where we are now!"

"You should shut up the hunter ever happy! If your friend is in such a state, it's because he risked his life to save us! You should blame these fucking monsters and not us," added the blond.

This Naruto was right, if these monsters would not have tried to hurt this Sakura and they would not have attacked the other blonde, Shikamaru would not have intervened and we would have left quietly, but fate had I decided that everything was going to be so, unfortunately... But I understood Suigetsu, it was normal that he was angry, that he wanted the whole world, but frankly, I did not think it was the time to go wild on everyone and I was not the only one of the same opinion which surprised me even.

"Oh Suigetsu, I'm really getting tired of hearing you whine. Your friend is in a bad state and you think only to let off steam, as always! We should all be at Shikamaru's side, but you're doing it! You are selfish! Your hate for the watches is blinding you completely. I know that what you have experienced through their fault has no word, but if Shikamaru intervened between the two horrors and Naruto and Temari, it is because he judged it necessary," ends up saying Hinata breathless.

Hinata of sweet and reserved nature will always amaze me. I looked at Suigetsu, his face clenched and his fists clenched, he did not prefer to be caught again by the brunette or even Ino. Their attachment to these demons was special. But she was right, Suigetsu was getting angry and complaining and we had to stay with Shikamaru no matter what happened. We all went towards the room of the wounded. I was surprised to see the demoness Temari at the bedside of our friend, she felt guilty, her face showed pain and sadness. My eyes went to our favorite strategist, he was suffocating and sweating, according to the blonde, he was boiling.

"I do not think your friend will die... The next few days will be intense for him and surely unbearable for you. Transformation is a torture and immensely painful. He will not necessarily show it and internalize everything. All will be finished when he will not suffer anymore. After, any reaction is different..." explained the blonde.

She knew this situation perfectly, I had forgotten that they had all been transformed and for some, from a very young age. I did not even imagine what they had to undergo ...

My existence would solve that? I would end up being the being that I drove away a large part of my insignificant life... I felt the darkness that took the light of my soul and the blackness that nibbled little by little my living space. I was suffocating, I was in pain, but I could not express it. The sweetness of paradise that sheltered my mind disappeared and the heat of hell took place, I felt my soul fight against the flames of the devil, but they were far too powerful... The burn was in me, it had increased, again and again, to the point of surpassing everything I ever felt. My body fidgeted in all directions, it was unbearable, unbearable, I would have preferred that I tear the heart rather than fire tears my soul. I wanted to hurt myself so I would not be tortured again, but I was unable to move, as if I was paralyzed for life. I wanted to shout to my friends to finish, that this fire in my body stops once and for all, but once again, I could not do it.

How long would all this last? I felt it was an eternity, and if I was dead? And if I had gone to hell? So, that was hell? No. I felt a weak beating of my heart, I was still alive. How long would all this last? I felt it was an eternity, and if I was dead? And if I had gone to hell? So, that was hell? No. I felt a weak beating of my heart, I was still alive. How long would all this last? I felt it was an eternity, and if I was dead? And if I had gone to hell? So, that was hell? No. I felt a weak beating of my heart, I was still alive.

I always found a solution to everything and now, I was in the worst of problems whose resolution was impossible... I had the impression of being in a nothingness where my cruel torments, my silent screams and my unformulated supplications as well that my endless suffering did not seem to be powerful enough to be noticed. I also felt a strong tingling on my chest, but surprisingly, it weakened little by little. Was I finally going to die? Where did I come back?

I did not know how many seconds, minutes, or hours went by, but I was able to gradually regain control of my members, even if it was minimal, I already felt alive again.

Two days passed, Shikamaru was still unconscious. He was alive, even though everyone had doubted it, he had shown several signs like convulsions, tremors. Nobody suspected what he had been through during those forty-eight hours. The demon friends had been discreet, it was not their business and did not prefer to interfere, even if they knew what Shikamaru could feel.

"You think he'll get by Sasuke," Ino asks in a weak voice.

"I do not doubt it for a second, then look at it," replied his chief, reassuringly.

For a few hours, the friend with an extraordinary intelligence had broken to suffer, his body was hot, but not as hot as it had been days ago and the fever was gone.

That's when he opened his eyes. His black pupils stared at the ceiling and turned from left to right. He sat up slowly and in great silence. His friends recoiled slightly; they were afraid of his reaction. He suddenly held his head and winced. It was horribly painful to him and his throat hurt his brain, he was hungry and that was the only thing that mattered. He saw four people around him and did not recognize them immediately, his blindness for the pulpit was so strong that a grunt was heard. The demons heard it and all went into the room, they felt that Shikamaru could not control himself and shouted to the hunters to get out of the room, which they did instinctively, the transformation began.

Shikamaru screamed with all his strength, the first transformation was going to be extremely painful ... His body burned him on all sides, he rose from his bed and arched forward, tearing his hair fiercely. His waist was tenfold, his arms lengthened, and his hands grew large, his nails became long black claws and his arms were full of muscles. His legs grew as well as his feet, the nails became long, black and so sharp that they could pierce everything. His body was brown, with red, red and yellow hair growing on the forearms and calves and on the hips and crotch. His face was monstrous, his eyes were piercing orange and he had sharp teeth. On each side of his skull long black horns pushed down to his lower back and a long, red, gold and red mane had sprouted. He was spectacular.

The hunters could not believe what they saw, their friend and teammate turned into a fantastic monster. The young blonde with long hair felt tears rise, it was no longer his friend, confidant and crew that she saw, and it broke her heart. She walked slowly towards him, the demon looked in his direction and could feel a sweet scent that made him shiver everywhere, his hunger was such that he did not even recognize his friend Ino and made a good giant in his direction to flatten her on the floor, she screamed in pain and looked at the horrible teeth that would soon devour her.

Then more demon, the time she realized what he was going through, Ino could hear someone screaming in a monstrous voice after Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru! Wake up, remember!" shouted a demon with three heads of pumas.

His words had reached the monster deep in his soul. He stopped suddenly and shook his head quickly and struggled with himself. As his bloody side gained the upper hand, his gaze fell on the hunters and his friend Ino whom he had wounded, and everything came back to him.  
To everyone's astonishment, Shikamaru resumed his human form. He collapsed on the panting floor. His friends ran towards him, not imagining he could lose control again, they were all so relieved that their friend had returned to himself, but a problem was still present, and it should be resolved as soon as possible.

"I ... I'm hungry," whispered Shikamaru harshly.

Everyone knew that he was not talking about simple human foods, he needed the pulpit. Temari, who expected him to claim food, had already planned everything. She resumed her human form and approached them. She squatted next to Shikamaru without paying attention to the others and put a warm hand on his shoulder. She was always angry, because it was his fault that he had suffered and if he had tried to kill Ino.

"I'll take you to eat," the blonde normally told her new colleague.

The demons did not react as the hunters opened their eyes.

"You are not serious ? He cannot go out in such a state!" Ino snapped.

Ino, who nevertheless supported the presence of the demons, had never been angry with the one-two. But if it was her friend, then she would protect him against anyone or anything.

"I know what I do Ino, you do not have to worry about him. I'm going to take him to the forest so he can only feed on animals. He will have to get used to his new nature, do not expect us to come back now. You should leave and continue the investigation while I "educate" it. Unless you want him to really kill you and then one of your friends ends up killing him too," said the blonde with four quilts.

The young hunter looked at Temari dubitatively, she was right in the back here, around many humans, he could never learn to control himself. But, leave with her and for days and days, without news when he had just transformed...

"She's right, even if it's hard to hear, he cannot stay here," Suigetsu added to the astonishment of others.

"But..."

"Ino... It's good," Shikamaru said, interrupting him. "I cannot stay here. I must leave this city."

The young girl looked down. If he too had decided that way, she could not say anything. She had to keep her confidence and wait. She smiled at him and nodded in the affirmative. They had never separated and Shikamaru's role on the team was important, it was going to be completely different now. She was afraid, yes scared, that he was not like before. Few patient, Temari sat up and sighed. She declared that he would leave in an hour, the time she was looking for something to live in the forest for a while. Arrived at her demon friends, she took the young Sakura in her arms who had tears in her eyes.

"It's good, do not worry. I'll be back soon," she whispered to her friend.

"You're sure you want to go, me or Naruto, can do it," Kiba suggested.

"No, I feel responsible for this situation, I have to do it," Temari replied to his friend.

Sakura was afraid, since what had happened to her, to be separated from her friend Temari, who comforted her when she was having nightmares, was the last thing she wanted. But she knew it was necessary for Shikamaru to take her away from the "humans". She had lived that too so she could not stop Temari from helping her.  
An hour passed, Temari had filled a bag of tools and human foods for their walk in the forest. It was now time for departure. Shikamaru remained distant from his friends lest the urge to eat them be stronger than anything.

He greeted them all the same. Temari greeted her and Sakura told them, even warning them that if anything happened to her, she would not answer for his actions. The blonde turned to Shikamaru, her face was dull and impassive and her eyes blank, she liked to see that glow he had when he spoke, always thoughtful. She gave him a small smile and held out his hand with embarrassment, he should not let go the time he leaves the city. He took his hand without any sweetness or even nonchalance.

The front door opened and closed on the two demons.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review and check out all of our other stories here!**


End file.
